RF Sessions 21
Tape ; Name *RF Sessions 21 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1993 * One in a series of session mixtapes from Rob F. The sessions are not necessarily recorded in one take, as any missed tracks were added second (or third) time round, so it is not possible to date every mixtape, but where there are sufficient clues this has been done. * Recorded on a Sony HF 90 Sessions *God Is My Co-Pilot #1, recorded 3rd July 1993, first broadcast 09 July 1993, repeated 10 December 1993. Available on The Peel Sessions CD, 1996 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD004). *Pulp #2, recorded 7th February 1993, first broadcast 05 March 1993, repeated 09 July 1993. Available on The Peel Sessions 2xCD, 2006 (Island, 9841397) *Foreheads In A Fishtank #2, recorded 16th January 1993, first broadcast 27 March 1993, repeated 16 July 1993. No known commercial release. *Voodoo Queens #2, recorded 20th June 1993, first broadcast 01 May 1993, repeated 23 July 1993. Available on Peel Sessions - Touch No Dirt, See No Dirt, Eat No Dirt CD, 1994 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD125) *Madder Rose #1, recorded 4th July 1993, first broadcast 06 August 1993, repeated 27 November 1993. No known commercial release. *Even As We Speak #2, recorded 31st January 1993, first broadcast 20 February 1993, repeated 06 August 1993. Available on Yellow Food: The Peel Sessions digital, 2014 Tracklisting Side 1 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Lead With Your Chin (session) 09 July 1993 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Pulled Up To Park (session) 09 July 1993 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Kurdish List Laulu (session) 09 July 1993 *God Is My Co-Pilot: 55 151 (session) 09 July 1993 *God Is My Co-Pilot: 2 Meats (session) 09 July 1993 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Katrussja (session) 09 July 1993 *Pulp: You're A Nightmare (session) 09 July 1993 *Pulp: Acrylic Afternoons (session) 09 July 1993 *Pulp: Pink Glove (session) 09 July 1993 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: Bond (session) 16 July 1993 *Bratmobile: There's No Other Way (compilation EP - Teenbeat 100 16 July 1993 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: Pussy (session) 16 July 1993 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: Onions (session) 16 July 1993 *Slant 6: Alien Movie Star (v/a album - Julep - Another Yoyo Studio Compilation) Yoyo YOYO LP-2 24 July 1993 Side 2 *Voodoo Queens: Chocolate Eyes (session) 23 July 1993 *Voodoo Queens: Shopping Girl Maniac (session) 23 July 1993 *Voodoo Queens: Indian Film Star (session) 23 July 1993 *Voodoo Queens: My Favourite Handbag (session) 23 July 1993 *Tony Burello: The Sound Of Worms (split 7" with Lucia Palmer - The Sound Of Worms / Walking On The Moon) Singles Only Label SOL-243-7 24 July 1993 *Madder Rose: Sway (session) 06 August 1993 *Madder Rose: 20 Ft Red (session) 06 August 1993 *Madder Rose: True Religion (session) 06 August 1993 *Even As We Speak: The Revenge Of Ella May Cooley (session) 06 August 1993 *Even As We Speak: Cos I Like It (session) 06 August 1993 *Even As We Speak: Air (session) 06 August 1993 *Sara DeBell: 'Smells Like Teen Spirit (CD-Grunge Lite)' (C/Z) 06 August 1993 *Sara DeBell: 'Touch Me I'm Sick (CD-Grunge Lite)' (C/Z) 13 August 1993 File ;Name *RF Sessions 21.mp3 ;Length *1:27:08 ;Other * Recorded by Peel Mailing List member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to ... RobF ;Available * Mooo